YOU BELONG WITH ME
by boyumling
Summary: AU.oneshot. a little sasunaru love. sakura in a good avatar. for da millionth time this is yaoi. dont like dont read.


**A/N: hello. This is just a small oneshot I wrote . its boring just like my mood. M suffering a huge writers block. Well for those retard homophobes out there this is yaoi which means boyxboy stop right here and get the hell out. Don't waste your and more importantly my time flaming my stories. And the rest yaoi lovers like me plz read, review and save me from my pathetic writing skills**

**YOU BELONG WITH ME.**

NARUTOS POV:

"I love you."

I blush at the words he says. It's like a dream come true. The words fit perfectly in his pinkish lips. The words sound perfect, just like him.

"Naruto-dobe. Are you paying attention?"

"Huh?" I snap out of my reverie and nod absently. He frowns slightly drawing his fine eyebrows together.

"Usuratonkachi..help me out here. I've never said these words to anyone before. Am I doing it right? Will she like it?"

And just like that my world crumbled.

I fake a smile. Im getting good at this. Pretending.

"Teme! You are doing it perfectly. Sakura-chan will be very happy. Anyway these are feelings not drama where you have to rehearse."

"ahh.. words of wisdom from the dobe. It doesn't suit you at all." He lightly flicked my forehead which caused my heart to beat ten times faster. Yeah. Welcome to pathetic-love-struck me.

I pout and poke my tongue out.

"Real -chan." And smirking at my spluttering protests he walks out. "Gotta go, she must be waiting. Wish me luck."

I give him the good guy pose which I've seen our weird senior Lee do like thousand times a day. It is oddly comforting.

"Go get her lover boy! And remember- from the heart."

It must have been my imagination because as I said those words I saw a sad smile flicker on his face as he whispered back. "From the heart.'

I hear the door close with a bang.

SASUKE'S POV:

"Sakura?" i walk up to the pink haired beauty sitting gracefully under a cherry tree. She was reading a novel. Romance judging by the book's cover.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun!" and immediately I'm enveloped in her warm embrace and sweet scent.

But it's not what I want. I slap myself. What am I thinking? I'm with the college heart throb. To top it she is intelligent, sweet , kind and not a bitch like those on top of the social ladder.

I hug her back.

"How was your day?" I ask as I let her go and sit back.

"Oh it was fine. Helped Ino with Shika. That guy is totally clueless. He wouldn't notice love even if it came dancing naked under his nose."

"He isn't that stupid. Just the opposite. He is just scared that she will play with his feelings and leave him. After all she broke up with like 5 guys already."

I saw her stiffen after my not so pleasant words about her best friend. "Everybody doesn't always have a perfect fairy tale ending. True she had to kiss a lot of frogs to finally find Mr. Right but if Shikamaru is the one then I know she will treat him like a prince. Ino is like that, you know."

Hmm…. Is it just me or has everyone morphed into high thinking philosophers. Even Naruto. .

I sit back up straight. Sakura was going on about her match making plans.

"And I came to know that Linda is making a move on Naruto. As well as her cousin Ray."

"What!"

"Geez, Sasuke, chill. I know a guy hitting on your male best friend is weird. But Naruto is bi. Right?"

"Yeah, so?"I didn't like the way this talk was heading into. Not one bit.

"I personally think he should give Ray a chance. After all Ray is second best after you, in looks, brain and the rest"

She has that teasing look on her face. But I'm not interested anymore. All I can think about is Naruto with Ray. And it kind of hurt.

What if they really hook up together?Naruto did have a crush on him. And they would look perfect together. What if? He would not have time for me. No Sunday outings. No pouring out my problems to him. The worst part is I might catch them making out somewhere. What is wrong with me?

"It's hurting ne Sasuke?"

"Huh?" my head snaps to her.

"The feeling when you are losing someone. He has been suffering it for a very long time. But he is a baka. He cares a lot for my happiness and yours. "

I sit there stunned. This isn't going the way I thought it would. "Sakura? What are you talking about?"

She gives me a sad look and starts laughing. O.k. mental case.

"Just teasing you. You should have seen the look on your face. Oh that was priceless. You tube material."

I should be relieved but somehow I end up disappointed.

"Anyway Sasuke-kun, u wanted to tell me something right?"

Oh. Right. The- I love you thingy.

I look at her pretty face, full of love and devotion. The damn three words stuck on my throat. Why is this so difficult? It was ok when I was practicing with the dobe. What was his advice? 'From the heart.'

Yep! Here goes. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. Maybe it's best if I shut my mind and open my heart for once. I'll say it all straight from my heart.

"I love you, Naruto."

The whole world is silent for a minute. I quickly open my eyes expecting a slap and a tear stained Sakura.

But she just stands there,sad smile back on her face. I curse and am about to say sorry when her lips is pressed to mine. It was nothing like lust or love.

"It's a goodbye kiss. I knew Sasuke,I knew it all along. It was painfully obvious."

"I.I didn't even know, until now." I hug her small frame which is now shaking with sobs. "I'm sorry sakura"

"It's ok, I'm not losing you, you were never mine. Naruto was the one dying everyday. Didn't you see the pain on his face. It was killing me Sasuke. So much pain. And all he did was love you. And the worst part was you didn't even realize that you love him too."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Some things aren't meant to be told. You need to feel ,to understand them. I'm glad you do now. I feel free."

She gives me a parting kiss and turns away towards the school gate.

"Sakura. Arigato."

NARUTOS POV:

I hate waiting. Specialy waiting to hear something which I know will hurt me . Kill me slowly.

Lunch break is almost over and Sasuke should be here by now relaying his triumph over saying those words to Sakura-chan. I hate happily ever afters.

The door to the classroom opens. I expect Sasuke's warm voice but hear another silky voice.

"So here you are."

I turn around. Its Ray. His pretty gray eyes twinkling. I had a small crush on him a year back. But it died when Sasuke found out and blew a fuse. Wonder why?

"Naru..where's your bodyguard?"

"My what? And since when did u start calling me naru?"

"Oh..My. So it's only Sasuke's right then ha? Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

Ignoring the sting I felt I stood up and made towards the door. He immediately caught my hand and pushed me towards the wall.

"Let. Me. Go." He is starting to scare me. A lot.

"I don't think so Naru chan." he brings his face closer to mine and starts nuzzling my neck.

"You smell so great. I bet only Sasuke has the honor to get this close to you." Suddenly he starts biting my neck.

The pain is too much.. But what hurts more is the shame. What if Sasuke sees me like this? He will never talk to me again.

"Are you crying?Naru. I love you. Forget about him and ill make you happy."

He kisses my tears away gently. But I don't want his love. I can't forget Sasuke. I can stay like this forever. Settle for being his best friend for life.

"Sasuke.." I whimper his name. Ray huffs angrily and smashes his lips to mine. It hurts. It isn't anything sweet like I visualized my first kiss to be. And just as suddenly he is gone.

I choke with my sobs and try to breathe.

"Sasuke.."

I see Sasuke sitting on top of Ray punching the daylights out of him. His knuckles red from his blood.

"Stop it..plz" just as he is about to lay another punch I catch his hand and pull him away from the now whimpering boy.

"Get out."

I never saw anyone run away that fast in my life. The classroom is now empty. Sasuke stands up, closes the door and slids down. Back leaning against the door frame.

I walk up to him and sit down between his legs and hug him.

"It's ok naru..he is gone."

"I feel so dirty." I sob into his chest. It's too much.

"Where did he touch you?"

I pointed to my neck which had turned red and then to my face. His face looked livid and for a moment I thought he would do something mad.

The next moment I was lying on the floor with Sasuke kissing the exact spots which ray had bitten. This was not real. It couldn't be.

"Sa-Sasuke. What bout Sakura? "

He picked me up still hugging me. "Naruto. Remember you told me that I need to say things from my heart?"

"yes" I lowered my head not wanting to expect. Not wanting to hope.

"I love you naruto." And his lips take mine.

And just like that I am alive again.

**CRAPPY ENDING! Any suggestions as to better it are welcome. With relief!. Ja ne.**


End file.
